Human beings have been attending live events since time immemorial and these events facilitated communication and cooperation between the human beings, advancing the human race itself. During these events, these human beings often interacted with each other as well as with the event itself. In modern times, human beings enjoy attending a wider variety of live events, such as concerts, tournaments, games and/or the like. Often, those humans unable to physically attend the live event are not only devoid of personal enjoyment but miss out on engaging with fellow humans and therefore are at a disadvantage. Unfortunately, broadcasting live coverage of these events has several restrictions of which one restriction is an almost zero tolerance for delays. As another restriction, the actual live coverage of these events is filtered and involves directed sampling of videos/image data, which limits the coverage itself in a number of ways.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.